iHateYou
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Carly has an idea to reunite Freddie and Sam. It involves lots of shouting.


iHateYou

A/N: A fluffy Seddie one-shot. We all know Sam can't resist a bet.......a little evil!Carly, and she's a little OOC, and an almost emo!Freddie some lyrics to 'Story of A Girl' by Nine Days

* * *

"Hobos."

"Orphans."

"Hobos."

"Orphans!"

"HOBOS!"

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!" Carly Shay yelled as her two best friends fought about what was more important- hobos, or orphans.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, and Sam, Freddie, and Carly were brainstorming ideas for the next iCarly.

"I still say hobos are more important than orphans," Sam Puckett said dismissively as she devoured yet another piece of ham.

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

--Carly POV--

I have a plan. My plan is good.

I like my plan.

My plan is to get Sam and Freddie together.

We know they like each other.

It's very obvious, so now, my plan, shall begin....

--Normal POV--

Samantha Puckett was 15 years old, was 5'4", had dark blond hair that fell in waves, and gray-blue eyes. Her nemesis/friend, frienemey, shall we say, was Fredward Benson. Fredward, or Freddie as he preferred, was 5'6", 15 years old, had dark brown hair and chocolate coated eyes.

"Hey Fredward," Sam called.

The boy turned around to face Sam. "Yeah?"

"Carly will never love you," Sam said with a smirk.

--Freddie POV--

I didn't care that Sam said that, I knew that already, but still, it's a little hurtful. I'm actually over Carly right now, but that doesn't mean Sam has the right to say things like that. Why? Well, because, I don't like Carly, I never did. I like Sam, and I always have, since we were four.

--Sam POV--

I love to torture Freddie. It's so much fun, I think Freddie, however, has just as much fun as I do!

--Normal POV--

Freddie looked upset, but then went back to his laptop.

Carly suddenly stood up. "Okay, guys, I have an idea."

"What?" they answered in unison.

"Tomorrow, you guys come with the MEANEST insults, come here, and say them to each other at the top of your lungs, and then, after 4 o'clock, you guys will NEVER insult each other again," Carly instructed.

Sam smirked, "What, you expect me to not insult Freddork here after one round?"

Carly smirked before narrowing her eyes and saying, "It's a bet."

Sam's face froze. Freddie gave a small smile.

--Freddie POV--

I know Sam can't resist a bet. It's really obvious. So, will her bet breaking record begin here?

--Normal POV--

"It's on," Sam said, narrowing her eyes.

"Great, be here tomorrow at noon," Carly said in an equal tone.

Sam just smiled.

Sam's House

--Sam POV--

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down the meanest insults about Freddie.

Dorkatron

Freddork

Freddie the Homo Hobo

I Hate You

Carly Will Never Love You

Get A Life

Mommy's Boy

Unimportant to iCarly

I Love You.

--Normal POV--

Sam froze, and just decided to cross out the last one on her list.

Meanwhile........

Freddie slammed the door to his room, picked up his guitar, and strummed a few chords.

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her,when she smiles," Freddie sang softly to the cords

He then, set down the gfuitar, and stared at the picture of him Carly and Sam on his wall. Sam wasn't so happy, but he then pictured her smile, and he felt so much better.

--Freddie POV--

I love her, I guess. I like her? I don't know, but I do know, she'll never feel about me how I do her. So this was 11 years of my life wasted........

I guess I should think of some insults for her, even though probably none of them will be true.

I grabbed my laptop and started typing furiously.

Freak

Unlovable

Unloved

Horrible

Stupid

Ugly

Has No Friends

Witch

No one loves her

Backstabbing Freak

--Normal POV--

Tears were pouring out of Freddie's eyes as his typing gradually slowed.

He then opened up a new Word Document and typed-

Things I Love About Sam-

Strong-willed

funny

smart

has good aim

tortures me

doesn't torture me

understands my feelings most of the time

cute

always has a reason

serious when she has to, or when the desire is needed

loyal

very out spoken

stands up for what she believes in

not afraid to hurt someone

The list went on and on, growing from one page to two, to three, until he had basically ten pages of stuff he loved about Sam.

His tears soaked the rim of his shirt, flooding his vision. But he didn't need to see. The thought led him all the way.

--Sam's POV--

Freddie. I guess I don't hate him as much as I show, I guess I love him a little bit.

We met when we were four, and were inseparable until I was seven. Then, Carly moved here.

Just like that, Freddie was head over heels about the girl.

No more secret club house meetings, and no more phone calls every day.

Carly was the center of his world now.

So I stood aside and let Freddie be 'smitten' with my new best-friend.

He is smart, funny, cute, and very polite. Even though his mother use to pop up like a spastic hand puppet (spastic puppet line from 'Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie' by Jordan Sonnenblick, good book, try reading it), we still had the best times together.

Freddie and I were best friends. Always. I was there for him when his parents divorced, when his hamster died, and when Rona Berger pushed him off the slide when we were six. I always gave him a hug, and if it really hurt, a kiss on the cheek.

--Freddie POV--

I cleaned up, but the tears were still cascading softly down my face. That was all I though of. Oh how she would always hate me, and of how I would never be strong enough, or know the right time, to tell her that I did really love her.

--Normal POV--

Sam and Freddie both went to bed, but got little sleep, and were unprepared for tomorrow, afraid of the out coming results.

The next day, Freddie and Sam both were at Carly's house at 12 o'clock sharp. Carly led them to their studio. She closed and locked all the doors and windows, put away all the sharp objects and projectiles, got out a set of earplugs, and shouted "GO!"

Freddie and Sam both took deep breaths. There was an awkward silence. Then, Sam started, "Freddie, Carly will NEVER love you."

"Sam, no one will EVER love YOU!"

--Freddie POV--

Oh my god. What have I done. What have I said? I can't believe I could lie so badly. Sam was a little hurt, but then bounced right back.

--Normal POV--

"Freddie the Homo Hobo," Sam shot back, glaring.

"Freak."

"Tech nerd."

"Ugly."

"Never will be cute."

"Ham obsessed selfish freak."

"You are SO DENSE, you can't see what's in front of your own two eyes!" Freddie shouted.

"You're so UNINTERESTED IN ANYTHING BUT CARLY!" Sam yelled back.

"Not true!"

"Is true!"

"No, it's not!" Freddie cried out, exasperated, tugging at his brown hair.

He took a step closer to Sam. "Listen, you're SO DENSE you wouldn't be able to tell that I LOVE YOU if I was holding a gigantic neon sign saying it and dancing naked!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK, DON'T PLAY TRICKS ON MY FREDWARD ANDREW-TATE EMERSON-BENSON!" she yelled.

"I'M NOT!" he replied.

"YES YOU ARE! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE, LYING TO MY FACE?"

"I'M NOT LYING!" he shouted.

"OH YEAH? PROVE IT!" Sam screamed.

Freddie kept stepping closer to Sam, until he could no longer take it. He ran to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her right on the lips. It was not hormones, it was need. Need to the acute point of agony.

He released her, stepped away, terrified, tears seeping, once again out of his big brown eyes.

Sam stood there, frozen. Freddie shook his head, and ran out the door. Carly tentatively approached the frozen Samantha Puckett. "Sam," she called out, removing the earplugs.

Sam turned to her. "Carly, he loves me," she said in an awed tone.

Carly smiled. "He always did," she said.

Sam bolted out of the iCarly studio, tripped down the stairs, bruising several areas, along with cutting some skin too. She didn't care. She ran across the hallway to Freddie's apartment, and banged on the door. "FREDDIE, FREDDIE! OPEN UP!"

Marrissa Benson opened the door to fine Sam Puckett, bruised and scratched. "Hello Mrs. Benson, I need to talk to Freddie," Sam said hurriedly.

"Oh Sam, he's not going to talk to anyone," Mrs. Benson sighed.

"Please, I need to talk to him," Sam pleaded.

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Benson said nervously. She then pointed to Freddie's room.

Sam ran to the door which read FREDWARD'S ROOM in black crayon. Same as always, she thought. She knocked softly.

--Freddie POV--

I took my credit card, about ready to do what they say 'helps' Sam didn't love me. She never will. I took a breath, and started to pivot a point of the card on my wrist. Then, someone was knocking on my door.

-- Normal POV--

"Go away," a muffled voice said.

"Please, Freddie, we need to talk," Sam said, on the brink of tears.

Freddie opened the door to let Sam in. She then took him by the shirt, shoved him against the wall, and kissed him feverishly.

Freddie was astonished. 'Sam likes me. She really does.' Before he knew it, he was kissing her right back.

They then, released each other, and just were holding each other, sliding to the floor, crying silently. Freddie then noticed a huge cut on Sam's arm. "Sam, you're bleeding," he muttered, looking at Sam.

She wiped off her face with her sleeve and looked down at the huge cut. "Oh," she said.

"Here, let's clean you up," Freddie said, pulling a mini first aid kit from under his bed, well mini as in about half oh his mother's kit. Sam snorted. "A first aid kit under your bed?"

"It's a necessary precaution!" Freddie said defensively.

Sam just laughed. Freddie got a huge band aid and covered up her cut. He then realized, there were about 20 others.

So, that Saturday afternoon, Freddie was there, tending to Sam's abrasions.

It was a very eventful day. But yet, it was peaceful as well.

Sam and Freddie have admitted their feelings they've had. So all is well for the iCarly gang.

Well, for now.

* * *

A/N: Well? Ya like it? Just hit the little review button down there, kay, thanks!


End file.
